Golden Glances
by dariussane
Summary: The Volturi came with out warning and The Cullen's had to gather fast to change Bella. What will happen next? Edward in Panties! And Now Bell's dare! But wait there Trouble ahead for the Cullens? LEMONS! And there could be WAR!
1. Chapter 1 the Changing of Bella

Ch. 1

The Changing of Bella:

Things were different and I didn't know why. I hoped it would be what I wished for my forbidden fate. I opened the door and saw the sun reflect of the mailbox across the street and knew that today was different. It'll probably still rain. So I grabbed my raincoat. I stepped off the porch and looked to see the silver Volvo, but it wasn't there.

This was strange I thought.

It's is a school day is it not.

Hmm I want back inside to grab my keys. I didn't have time to call. I had to get to school today, to turn in my English paper and I had a lab in biology II.

The drive seemed longer by myself. I got out and looked around the parking lot as I walked in. Still no Volvo. My morning went slow. It's not like him, yet it's not unlike him either. Walking to Lunch I felt some relief as I saw Alice waiting at our table. I sat down, and before I got a chance to open my mouth to ask her were Edward was, she told me.

"Edward told me to tell you not to worry, but he and Emmett smelled Victoria's scent and they went to track her."

I gritted my teeth, "She's soo close. What about Charlie?"

Don't worry Jasper's sitting in his car watching, he won't let That Vampire Bitch get to you dad."

A wave of relieve washed over me, but I still worried, something could go wrong.

The rest of the day was a blur. I walked to my truck with Alice. She hopped in the passenger side. "What do you want to do while we wait for word?"

Play any board games? I asked

"Oh yeah, we Cullens have plenty of free nights, I Love Phase ten!

I smiled big, "Me too."

We drove to my house and I got out the cards.

Around 6:30 Charlie came home and had a pizza. Good I didn't have to cook tonight I thought.

"Hey girls", he said when he saw Alice. "Pizza's hot, who wants a plate?"

"Oh none for me, Thanks I just got here and ate before I left home."

Good one I thought.

After Charlie got settled in front of a hockey game. Alice's cell rang. She looked startled. Which is VERY odd, considering she could see things a head of time.

I stopped eating,

"Yes--- Umm were?----Ok---Hello? Jasper? Hello? "

"We got to go!" She stood up.

I followed grabbing my coat.

"Charlie, we're going to head out for a little bit, I think we're going to go catch a flick in Port Angeles."

" Ok have fun." He was glued to the game helping us get out of their faster.

We ran to her car that Jasper left.

What's going on? I asked

"He's hurt" she said with Terror in her eyes.

Who? Edward?

She shook her head.

"But he's immortal. A vampire, how can he be hurt?" I asked with a lump forming in my throat.

"There is only one way to harm a vampire. The sword of the Volturi." She said with a stone face of a statue.

"WHAT! I haven't been changed yet? And they are here already?"

"I know you and I are going to take care of that. I pray I don't kill you, I'm soo scared."

Just then the cell rang it was Dr. Cullen. He gave her directions and we headed north.

We checked in to a roach motel off the highway and All the Cullens were there. Even Edward! I went straight to him and Alice looked relieved. She didn't have to change me, Edward would. And with everyone there, IT was sure to happen smoothly, well as smoothly as these things go. I was sorta surprised that I wasn't scared at all. Edward's wound was superficial, but that scared him into knowing that he could not put this off any longer.

"Bella, I love you!" Was all he could say.

Apparently there was no time to talk. Esme lead me to the bed. Rosalie took my shoes off and Edward crawled next to me. He kissed me, I kissed back.  
"I'm so sorry." And I swore I saw tears in his golden eyes.

"I'm ready." I didn't know if I wanted to close my eyes or not, so I left them open. He bent down and kissed my chin and my jaw, holding me with loving arms of cold marble, and slowly moved to my throat. I felt a sharp pressure that pained me like nothing I've ever felt. I could feel my blood leave my body as my Edward tasted his wine. I could hear a groan of passion coming from him.

I couldn't stand it I tried to scream, but no sound came. HE drank my human essence stronger and stronger. It burned. I felt as if my whole body was on fire. I kicked and thrashed my legs around. Emmett held my legs down. Esme, I could hear her shouting. But I couldn't make out the words. Every thing started to go black and Carlisle face was next to mine, not Edward's. The pain! I wanted it to be over.

Night one

Night two

Night three

I didn't feel pain any more. I sat up thirsty. I looked around the room. Everything seemed to have more detail. And I could hear things. I could hear the rain out side and the slight breeze blowing. And I heard Esme, Carlisle, and Alice say "She's up!" In unison. And Edward came to me and looked at me to say something.

"It's over." I said. "I'm a Cullen, a Vampire."

I was thirsty. Thirsty not for soda or water but, for BLOOD.

We all stood up and left the room. And Edward took my hand and said, "Now we hunt." "Now we can hunt together." I smiled

I knew now we will be together forever. And for always.

The End

A/N: So how is it?? REVIEW!!!! I'll go on, I'm up for ideas. And I am planning on lemons!


	2. Eddie in Panties

**A/N: hmm no reviews. ******** Well how about Edward in Sexy see threw panties!!!! Shout out to my girls! AliEdwardCullen Ail n steph! Hope you love this chapter! **

Chapter 2:

EPOV:

Bella, My Bella, She looks more beautiful then ever! I couldn't stop staring. I wanted to know what she was thinking, but alas, even though she was now a vampire, I still couldn't read her thoughts.

"Edward." She spoke, "Where are we going to hunt? I'm so thirsty. I'm sorry I never believed you when you said this thirst was unbearable."

I chuckled, "I'm not going to say a thing." I said as we ran with _our_ family.

Alice caught up with us and said, "Don't know if you paying attention but up ahead are some deer."

We taught Bella to hunt, but apparently it was unnecessary, She was a natural. It kinda scared me. But then again Bella was always doing things that perplexed me, why would it be so different no.

The hunt lasted a few hours. We headed back to Forks. Bella and I sat in the living room and Carlisle was waiting for us. Emmett spoke first. "It's been almost 4 days, what did you tell Charlie? And School?"

Bella Stood and then fell to her knees. I bent down to comfort her it didn't take mind reading to know what was wrong.

"Oh my Gosh! It happened so fast, or plans down the drain, my dad! OH no! DAD!"

She screamed with pain. I know if she could have cried she would.

Carlisle got on her knees in front of her and picked her up. I still held on to her.

"I called him the same night and told him that Esme had a surprise getaway for you, Alice, Rose and herself and you'll be gone for a few weeks and that the school sent all your work. You'll still be able to graduate, and Charlie said that was fine, and that it gave him a chance to go Minnesota for a few weeks fishing tournament."

"Really? It was that easy?" She said.

"Bella" I said, "It's because the 'dads' talked." I laughed.

Alice ran upstairs. I looked at her and she winked.

"Alice! What? I told you to keep your thoughts to yourself!"

Rose and Emmett looked and laughed.

Jasper said, "Well this is going to be fun." And with that he jumped up and pushed me out of the way and tackled Bella into a Big Bear Hug.

Bella hugged back, and Jasper said, "Well I'm glad I can hug you now without wanting to eat you. I'm glad you're my sister! It took long enough!" He smiled. We all laughed.

Esme and Carlisle excused themselves for the night and it was just us 'kids'.

Alice came hopping down the stairs and had a box.

I groaned and said "Alice can't this wait? "

"Nope! Now scoot over."

Rose sat on the edged of her seat and slid down in between Emmett's legs. "This shall be fun." She grinned.

Bella looked at me and said, "I think I know what's going on and I'm in!"

"Bella, honey, this will get very competitive. Won't you rather explore you newness?"

"I have an eternity for that,"

Alice clapped her hands and brought out the props and set them on the table.

"Edward will be having fun for the first time as we pl---"

Jasper cut her off, "CULLEN TRUTH OR DARE!"

Bella looked at me and smiled, I couldn't help myself, I leaned in and kissed her, It was the first kiss I didn't have to hold back, and she noticed. And I swear I saw her blush.

"Edward Cullen! I knew you had to control yourself, but, wow! Is that how you really kiss?" I winked and she understood. I could have never done that if she was still human. If she only knew what I was planning on doing to her, with her later.

Truth or Dare: Cullen Style:

Jasper was absorbing the energy and was bouncing off the walls, "Me First, ME first Me first!"

"Gawd Jazz, Go already," Emmett said.

J—"Ok! I pick ROSE!!!!" He screamed like a school girl.

R---"What?" she said in a mundane tone.

J---"Truth or dare? PLEASE PICK DARE PLEASE PICK DARE PL"-----

I threw a pillow at him.

Rose looked at Alice and then back to Jasper, "Truth!"

Jasper clapped like Alice would and said, "YEAH! Reverse psychology!"

Rose groaned and said, "Hurry up; you act like I have an eternity."

"But you do so this is great! Ok When where you going to tell Emmett he reminds you of a baby?"

Emmett looked at her and said, "What?"

Rose smiled and said, "Never, but I guess I'll have to now, but later, when we go to bed."

"Fine." He said as he sat back and pouted.

Jasper was laughing so hard I thought he was going to break the couch.

Alice giggled and Bella was only laughing at Jasper.

And I was smiling thinking of all the naughty things I wanted to do to her.

Rose turned to me and I knew I was in trouble.

"Edward, my dear brother, my dear brother from another mother, Truth or dare?" Her grin was so evil and she was blocking me from reading her mind, I concentrated harder but all I got was a picture of Emmett's cock. I faked gagging and she smiled. Bella Got up on her knees and was waiting for my answer more then anyone else was. I didn't know what to expect so I went for it, I never had in all my decades with them ever choose dare, but having Bella here gave me some balls.

"DARE!" I said boldly.

Emmett's mouth opened, and Jasper and Alice squeezed each other like they were going to die. And Alice Exploded I laughter, she saw, but quickly shut me out.

"You asked for it." Rose said. And she reached in the box with her back towards me, and Emmett smirked, Jaspers looked like he was in pain. She turned around and there it was in full on glory, the Tiniest most see threw sexiest lingerie I'd ever seen. She threw it at me and said, "Put it on."

I glared at her, but knowing I'm the one who choose dare, I was FUCKED! I stood up.

"Wait!" she said, "There's more."

I stopped turned to Bella and she was, well, she was, turned on I think.

"What do you mean more? This isn't enough?"

Rose laughed and said, "Nope, You have to drive while wearing this to Mike Newton's house, and knock on his door and ask for Bella, while smelling all liquored up." And crying that she's gone and you know that she's there and how you have been wearing her clothes cuz u miss her so much. And demand that he hand her over."

Bella was in hysterics, rolling on the floor.

I scoffed, "Fuck'n A! Rose! Fine!"

I turned to go to the kitchen to change.

I can't believe I'm doing this! I said to myself.

I walked out and a roar of laughter filled my ears. I looked at My Bella and she licked her lips. I groaned and tried not to get a hard on.

I walked outside and got into my car and everyone else got into Emmett's Jeep and we were off to town. Rose with a camcorder in hand, winked at Bella.

Women! I thought!

I parked at Mike's house; I listened for thoughts in the house and heard that Jessica, Ben, and Angela were all over. "Oh great," I muttered out loud.

Jasper and Emmett ran up to me spraying me with Jack Daniels, making sure I stunk to high heaven.

I saw them run back to the bushes were everyone else was hiding. And I stumbled to the door. I knocked loudly and I heard Ben yell," Pizza's here!" I heard all four of them get up and come to the door.

Mike saw me first; Angela covered her nose smelling the alcohol. All there mouths were dropped to the floor; Jessica was practically drooling at the sight of my scantly clad body.

"Here goes nothing." I thought to myself.

In a very drunken slur, "Wheressss meee Bellsa? I knows yousss tooksss her wheress sheesss attt? I Love hers and shessss 's gone I missssss hers I tookie her clothessss justh to feela her and smelly her, Mike Gives her backs nows!"

I wanted to laugh so bad, but didn't break character. With my vampire hearing, I heard those asses and Bella in the bushes having hysterics.

Mike replied first, "Umm Edward, Bella isn't here, I promise you."

Angela looked concerned, I hated doing this to her, she was a nice girl. She said, "Edward, Why don't you come in and lay down and Mike will get you some clothes to wear. Come on." She went to grab my arm. And I Screamed "No I have to find her!" and Ran to my car. That's when Emmett pulled up in his jeep with Jasper, and they whispered under their breath to go with it, so they don't call the cops. They "helped" me in the Jeep. I was whining "Bella!" And Jasper turned to Mike, Jess, Ben, and Angela, Don't worry we've got him. He's always like this when Bella's gone. We didn't mean to let him out of our sight, sorry, that's how he escaped. It won't happen again. He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off. And with that Jasper hopped into my car and drove home. The others ran and were there waiting for us. I hopped in the shower to get the smell off, and came back downstairs. Everyone was watching the tape. I have to admit, it was pretty damned funny. Bella looked at me with her golden glance; I still think its lust, from seeing me in lingerie.

**A/N:**

**Soooo want me to go on with Cullen Truth or Dare? Or shall we move along?? There is Alice, Jasper and Emmett to go, oh and our newest Vamp, Bella. It could get kinky. *evil grin***

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!

**Ps. Bella jumps right into being a vamp, no newborn stuff here.**


	3. The Strip Off

**A/N: Thanks to ****Sweeney Todd's Angel**** for the strip off idea, I just made it the tweeked it. LOL! **

**I have hardly have ANY reviews!! PLEASE!!! REVIEW!! It fills me with joy! And helps me with ideas.**

**Sorry for grammar, and spelling, I need a Beta, Anyone interested?**

* a short chpter*

Chapter three: The strip off

"Edward, love, get in here, it's your turn," Bella said.

I walked over to the couch and stared at Emmett. "My brother, it's your turn, Truth or dare?"

Emmett looked at me and was thinking, why I didn't know, he always choose dare.

"DOUBLE DARE!" he said.

"I looked Jasper and said I dare you too. "

"What? That's so not fair! I don't want a double dare!" Jasper cried out.

"Too bad and be a man." Alice said clapping her hands.

_Oh Eddie! This will be fun!!! You can get Bella to run the camera! And Well I know my part, and Rose's. TeHEE!_

I laughed and Emmett, threw a pillow at me, "Stop with the inter thought convos."

Alice glared at him, "It's not like you don't. We all have inter thought conversations with Edward, well except for Bella."

"Anyways!" I said. "Back to the game, shall we?"

Bella looked at me; I could tell she was trying to figure out what I could be planning. I grinned at her, she shivered.

"Well my dear brothers, you will have none other then a strip off!"

I ran up stairs for my techno mixes and was down in a flash. Emmett was Standing, doing some stretched, that were unnecessary for vampires. Bella was in tears still laughing since she heard the idea, well if she could form tears she would have been, in them.

"Let's go boys, don't keep your women waiting." I winked at Rose.

Alice and Rose where now sitting on chairs, in the middle of the living room, and I pressed play on the remote.

Emmett started to gyrate his hips. Bella would be hyperventilating if she were still human from laughing. Jasper was doing the worm, Alice clapped like an old lady at the strip club. Rose pulled out a big wad of ones and was hooting and whistling. I was watching Bella, watching her laugh. God she laughed was like nothing I've heard before, now that she was a vampire. It made shivers down my spine. Jasper jumped up and was doing a head stand on Alice's lap. Emmett saw it and tried to out do him by, spinning. Bella leaned to me so only I could hear, "I thought that this was a strip off. They have too many clothes on for that."

"Your right." I walked forward and said, "I'll declare no one the winner if no one strips."

That's all it took for the competition to step up. Jasper feeding off Alice's lust slowly lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to me. I threw it at Emmett. And that got Emmett going so he ripped his shirt off like the Hulk, the wrestler not the green guy. And I looked back at Bella, she was looking at me. "Yes love, how can we judge this if you're not watching?"

"Does it matter?" She asked me. "I think Jaspers' giving more out then just his clothes." And with that she pulled me to her and our lips crashed into each other. She rubbed her hand to my cock and tugged. I moaned in her mouth. I grinded my hips into her hand. And she said, "Your right." And turned to watch the show.

If I were a human that would have pissed me off, but being a vampire I don't get blue balls. We have plenty of time for that later, anyhow.

Emmett was rubbing himself up and down Rose and she was placing dollar bills in his boxer briefs and socks. Jasper then ripped his jeans and ripped them off as if they were Velcroed. Bella and I laughed and laughed. Alice moved do she could see Bella and gave her a thumbs up. Bella gave her one back. By this time Emmett and Jasper were completely starkers. Emmett was straddling Rose, making out. Jasper was still doing a dance and Bella covered her eyes when he turned to wiggle his butt in Alice's face. He even jumped up and down in a circle waving his cock at us.

Bella was filming this whole thing, and laughing the whole time. All she saw was backsides, which made me happy. Even if this was my idea, I still wanted to be the first man she would see. And with a final spin of Jasper. I turned off the music and clapped my hands. Thier clothes were back on at vampire speed. And Bella was rewinding the tape tossing it to Rose said, "Make sure you share with Alice."

Rose said, "Sure thing, I'll make her a copy."

Jasper was coming off his lust high looking like he'd gotten run over by a train.

Emmett sat on the edged of the couch, he spoke of it first, "Well Eddie, who won? ME of course, right?"

Bella whispered in my ear and I looked at him to give him the news. "No sorry, bro not this time, Jasper did some form of dance the whole time, at the end there you were just kissing."

Jasper stood up and took a bow. Alice Jumped up and down on her knees moving the couch with her.

"HAHA!!! And I didn't even cheat and tell him ahead of time so there Emmett! HAHA!"

Emmett Pouted, but then Bella reminded him that it was his turn and that snapped him back into the fun of things.

He said to her,"Bella! Truth or Dare?"

**A/N: Well a cliffhanger!!!!! Ohhhhh! LOL! Up for Ideas---Should she do a truth or a dare? And what truth should she share of what crazy dare should he have her do????? PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's up to YOU!!!! SOOOOOOOO BRING ON THOOSE IDEAS!!!! REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **

**XOXO~S**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: was a little stuck, but got it. There's some nastiness so don't read if things like this offend you. And still need a Beta! Any takers?? SO sorry for the grammer and spelling. **

**LEMONS!!!!!**

**EmPOV:**

What?!?!!? Bella choose DARE?!?!?!

This ought to be good, and I want to temp Edward. I wan to send him into a frenzy!

"Ok Bella my dear, I've got the nastiest, Hottest, Sexiest dare EVER!" I glanced at Edward in hopes I don't die.

Edward is growling. I got to get this out before, he snaps. Cuz I KNOW he'll love it!

"Alright you have to sneak into your dad's squad car, and masturbate, while Edward stands outside and watches. And you HAVE to get off, before you vacate the car. Well, unless your dad comes out, then you'll have to run."

Jasper looks like he's going to die, feeding off Bella and Edward's embarrassment.

Bella looks mortified. Edward's Growl, is becoming louder by the second.

Rosalie even looks shocked.

Bella Stands. "Well guys what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

My mouth dropped! She's going to do it! Hell YES!! This is for you Eddie! I thought.

He looked shocked too! This will be Soo good!

EPOV:

They think I'm growling because I'm mad. I am a little, but if I stand, they'll see my erection, and know its pure lust too.

We run to the Swan's home, it's after 1 am. I listened. Charlie's sound asleep. He must have come home early.

"Bella, love, you don't have to do this." I say to her making sure she's not having any messed up feelings. Because lets face it, THIS is messed up!

She smiles a lustful golden glance at me and says, "Get ready for the show EddyPoo!" She kissed me .

I hiss. She can't be serious. WOW!

Emmett picks the lock on the squad car. "Ok Bella, the rest of us will be sitting across the street. This is Edward's show, not our's, we're just here to make sure you follow through on the dare. And to see Edwards's reaction."

Bella looks at Alice, Alice smiles at Bella and gives her a wink.

Bella climbs in the back of the car, and I hold my post standing in front of the car, placing my hands on the hood, as if I were under arrest. I turned my head to make sure the others were on the curb.

Bella looked at me, and in that Golden Glance between us, my dick twitched.

BPOV:

I had no instructions, so I could totally stay clothed. But I didn't want to. I pulled my shirt over my head and put it under my butt for a barrier. Edward's eyes grew big. I unzipped my jeans, and slowly pulled them off. Then off with my bra. I heard Edward hiss I liked what I was doing to him. My eyes never left his face. Then I turned and got on my knees so I faced the back window, and took off my soaking wet panties. I turned back around and spread my legs, just wide enough to gives Edward a nice view. He looked paler then ever. I saw the bulged in his pants grow larger. _Damn, I thought how big is he? _I started the ministrations on my clit, Edwards eyes' never left mine, always the Gentleman, I thought. I tweaked my nipples and proceeded to move my fingers faster over my bundle of nerves. This was not going to take long I could already feel my stomach tighten. Edward gasped as he finally looked down to see what my hands were doing. I guess temptation got the better of him. I took that moment to insert one finger in my wet folds. I felt my juices poor out, with the arousal, of My Edward watching. My walls tightened and I had my release. I sat there a second letting the waves over take me.

I heard Edward groan quietly.

I started to put my close on and saw the porch light turn on. Rose whistled, and Edward grabbed the door, I flung my pants on in Vampire speed and grabbed my shoes and took off for the Cullen house.

EVOP:

Oh my Gawd! I can't believe I'm letting Bella go threw with this dare! This is insane, I know that we won't get caught, but this is not how I wanted to see her naked for the first time! Well I could look on the bright side, I know she's thinking and watching me while she gets off. I know I'll keep eye contact, I won't look! I hissed when her bra came off. Don't look Edward don't look. LALA baseball—umm baseball-not working. I can smell her, Damn me to Hell! I can take a peek, right? I looked. She put her finger in her. I groaned and the song "I jazzed in my pants" came to my head. I smirked. I saw Bella shake. I held my breath wishing that was me inside her. Just then I heard Emmett whistle. AHH shit I knew my groan was too loud. CHARLIE! Why did he have come back early!

I opened the door for her, she threw on her clothes and grabbed her shoes, and we ran back home.

With out a word we piled into the family room.

Jasper looked at Alice, our lust radiating off us, and said to Alice, "Bella won, game over!" and he grabbed her hand and ran to their room giggling. Emmett said to Bella, Damn lil' sis didn't think you'd go threw with it!" and with that Rose grabbed his hand and ran back out the door. It was just me and Bella. I looked at her, and she ran to me jumping up and throwing her arms up around my neck, and wrapping her legs around my waist. We fell back on the couch.

"Edward." She said as out lips crashed together. I grabbed her ass, and ground my hips into her. I moved my hands up and down her back side.

I wanted to take her and ravish her. My dick got so hard for her.

She rocked her body back and forth on mine. We both groaned.

I reached for the hem of her shirt, and started to pull it up. As our Kissing deepened, and our tongues intertwined, we both jumped as Alice and Jasper ran down the stairs. Bella Turned to look at her, glaring at her fore interrupting us. When Alice said, "Trouble's on its way." Her face was blank; she was still having a vision. Jasper ran to the kitchen and brought back a blank sheet of paper. Bella got off me, and me and her sat on the edge of the couch. Jasper was on his phone to Em and Rose. As Alice drew, Bella gasped and looked in horror at me.

"Edward, that's my dad!"

I looked at the drawing. "What? I killed Vitoria! With my bare hands, I burned her! Alice, what is going on?"

Jasper was on the phone with Carlisle. Alice looked scarred, "I don't know, Edward. But we've got to get Charlie out of Forks for a while."

Jasper hung up the phone, and said, "Emmett and Rose are watching his house. No one is going to do anything tonight."

Alice turned and said, "Edward, we need a plan. I don't know why I just had a vision, about Victoria! I know she's dead! I just don't understand."

I held on to Bella, she was quite, with fear for her father.

Carlisle and Esme came storming threw the door. "What's going on?" he looked at Alice.

We told him and showed him the picture that Alice just drew.

Esme turned and grabbed her day planner and headed already on the phone to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle said, "I've got some phone calls to make. Don't worry; we'll take care of this."

And with that he followed Esme.

"Edward, will my dad be ok?"

"Yes, Love, we won't let anything happen to him, I'll give Jake a call for extra protection."

Jasper turned to Bella and I could see her relax.

"Thanks Jazz." Bella said to him.

He smiled. "Bella, don't forget, Alice's visions are subjective, we can and will change this."

Bella looked at me while I recanted the whole story to Jake. She smiled.

Carlisle ran back into the living room. And was screaming on the phone, "What do you mean, Aro, She's got a twin! And what?" –Ok ---yes, Bella's changed—when---ok—See you in three days.

Carlisle stood still, as if he were a statue.

"What is it?" I asked.

Carlisle said, "It's not Victoria, It's her twin! Piper, And Aro and his clan have been after her for years, they say she's the most vicious Vampire they've ever come across. 90% of the serial killings in America and across the world have been her! She found out about her sister, and is coming for revenge. Aro, has been tracking her for nearly 50 years and is assembling a team, and will be here in three days."

I said, "What? We are going to be the bait? But Bella and I are getting married in a few weeks?" I turned to Alice and she said putting her arm around Bella, "I still see a wedding, so this Piper bitch won't attack, for at least a month. Aro, can act like he's our wedding guest, like a cousin or something. But I don't se a honeymoon, were you planned it. You'll have a wedding night in a hotel in Seattle."

"Then what?" I asked.

"War." Jasper said before Alice.

Bella stood and went to Carlisle; he wrapped his arms in a tight hug. "My newest child, we will live through this, I promise."

Esme came out of the room with printed plane tickets. "I got Charlie and Mrs. Clearwater 2 plane tickets to Chicago; they'll leave two days after the wedding. There's a boat show there and I've arranged for him to win the grand prize, a yacht. He and Mrs. Clearwater will be gone for two weeks. They will be safe. And have fun too."

Bella said, "Thank you, Esme."

I turned to Carlisle and, said, "What now we wait?"

"Yes, I don't see why we can't live out normal lives, for the time being."

Alice said, "I'll keep my eyes in that direction, and I'll let everyone no if anything changes."

"I think the best thing to do is try and get or minds off this for now. Bella, love why don't we go shopping with Alice and Jasper. We can make a game of it."

And with that Alice ran upstairs and back down again, "I did see this! Here, ready for our scavenger hunt. Something fun to pass the time and get our minds off this mess."

She handed me, Bella, and Jasper our lists. We turned to our mother and father and Carlisle's thoughts were, "Don't' worry Edward, Esme and I have some more planning to do, you go have fun. Everything will be fine."

I took Bella's hand and ran to the car with Alice and Jasper.

"So where we going first?" Bella asked pushing the thoughts of what was yet to come away.

Alice leaned forward from the back seat of my Volvo and said, "Wal-Mart of course!"

Bella looked at our list and said, "Edward, hurry up! I know where to get the first thing on our list."

I laughed and said, "You know where to get pink camouflage boxers? Alice do we have to wear them?

Alice laughed and said, "YES!"

So we were off to another fun game, before the storm, and Bella turned to me in horror and said, "Edward, did you see the second thing on the list?"

"No."

She turned and winked at Alice and said in a sarcastic tone, "Alice how could you?"

They laughed.

"What is it?" I asked

…………………………..

**A/N: SOooo Sex and Drama!!!! Ohh! Soo any one have any ideas for the scavenger hunt?????**

**Don't' worry more HOTT! Lemons to come!!! **

**And Piper – hmm, will she kill or be killed????**

**Up for ideas!!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry or the LOOONNNGGG update. I have no good excuse. Maybe this being a special day for Rob Pattinson inspired me to write. (Doubt it just a cowinkedink) Who knows, I just decided to finally write sorry no beta yet, don't slaughter me on the grammar and shit. i wrote it on may 13th but uploading it now---sorry!**

Chapter 5

EPOV

I looked at Bella and laughed, after I read was the second thing on the list.

"Things that a terrorist would buy!" She said.

"Edward, we can't! I mean we'd get on some sort of homeland security list and we can't, we're Vampires! It'll blow our cover!"

"Bella, Baby, Alice would never allow that, I think she wants us to be clever and think. No fertilizer buying or anything like that." I laughed.

"Well then I have an idea! Lest go to the fabric section and buy a checkers table cloth! You no like the head wrap."

"Perrrrfect!" I said while running to the fabric section. We threw it into our cart and I checked it off the list. Next on the list: 60 rubber ducks. Off to the toy section. I grabbed the list from Bella, and read it, there we 15 things to find.

Just then Alice ran buy and threw us an envelope, and then ran off with a wink.

Bella turned the envelope over and read it out loud. "3 things that have to do with one or both of your names." We looked at each other and shrugged.

So we had 15 things checked off with in 30 mins.

Pink camouflage boxers

Something a terrorist would buy

60 rubber ducks

a riffle

fish

batman mask

a muumuu that's 4 times too big

green flip flops

a remote controlled anything

garlic

slime

a Harry Potter action figure (preferably Cedric Diggory)

depends

7 different kinds of condoms

a food that you liked when you were human (and yes you will be eating it later)

"Ok Edward what are we going to do for the name thing" Bella asked deep in thought.

"Well let's got to the electronic section and get some movies with the names Edward and or Bella."

We walked all around and all we could come up with was the first season of "Gossip Girl." Bella insisted that we could get away with it considering Chuck's name in real life was "Ed." Then suggested we should keep with the Ed Westwick theme and get "Son of Rambow" and "."  
I scoffed and told her, "Alice will probably take off points for your lack of imagination. And I'll tell her too, I'm starting to think you like that Edward over this one." Pointing to myself. She smiled and said, "Keep up your attitude Mr. Ed and I'll go to New York and find him and turn him." HEY! Mr. ED! Let's get the DVDs of that!" She said with a silly grin.

We couldn't find it but I figured we could get away with "Dracula" it wasn't our names but what are. Alice may like it, having to think it out.

"One more, what in the world could we pass off?" I asked Bella. We couldn't find anything other then jingle bells for her name and Bella didn't want to do her name anyway. I figured she was having fun with mine.

We walked around just trying to come up with anything. We wondered over to the grocery section and just stumbled upon "Edward's pies." We got the pecan pie. I was laughing so hard. "A Pie Really!"

When we got home we were that last to get there and Alice had already tallied up Rose and Em's and her's and Jazz's points. She wasn't one to ever cheat so we all knew we could trust her to judge her own team. After she went threw our stuff, keeping the 3 names part out of it. She announced that Emmett and Rosalie were the winners. Jasper Pouted and so did Bella.

Alice stood, "Ok the names lets see what everyone came up with. Emmett and Rosie your go first since you are the winners." Emmett jumped up, "Yeah Winner that's me!" and he kissed his bicep. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and said, "Ok we got a dozen roses, rose colored pillows and "Rose Red" the movie.

"Ok." Alice said, "Very good." Ok Edward and Bella your turn, since we don't need an explanation on the Rose stuff."

I nudged Bella and she showed them the "Gossip Girl" DVD and they looked at her with questioning eyes. So I explained about Ed Westwick. Then the "Edward's Pies" no explanation needed there. And Lastly "Dracula" Jasper nodded and said, "Brilliant!" why didn't we think of that Alice?"

"I did, but only because I saw Edward getting it, so it didn't count."

Rose huffed and glared at me.

And I told her, "Bugger off, I can read your mind you know." She glared even harder.

Bella whispered to me, "What is that all about?"

I whispered back, She thinks that then she could have gotten the movie, "Legally Blonde." And that wouldn't fly, just cuz she's blonde it wouldn't have past Alice's book.

Jasper and Alice had "Alice and Wonderland," A map of Indiana with the county of Jasper circled and "The Brady Bunch" on DVD. We all laughed. Emmett asked who won and Alice said, "No winner, I just wanted to see what everyone came up with. But if there was a winner for the 3 names game it would be Edward and Bella. Sorry Em."

We ate and puked the food, and then wrapped up the stuff we would never use and Jasper took then to a charity. Bella kept "Gossip Girl."

Carlisle called later that night, and he talked to Jasper for over three hours in his study. I knew what was going on but I kept still. I didn't want to worry anyone else. Then Alice caught wind she was stiller then I.

"Emmett could you run Bella on an errand, I need a few things and I don't feel like going out. Take Rose too." Alice stood and gave him a list. It had nothing on it just junk.

As soon as they were out the door, Jasper came out and said "I'm pretty sure you guys know what's going on, so I'll cut to the chase. Piper's been spotted in Seattle; Esme smelled newborns and followed them to an old factory. And with her stelthness was able to spy. Piper was training these newborns in combat and had humans locked in cages for feeding. And this is the killer; OUR pictures are all over the place."

I felt utter dread in the pits of my body. We were in trouble. Victoria's death was supposed to be the end of this I just didn't understand.

I looked over to Alice who stood and got a marker and was drawing out her vision on the walls, she was depicting our deaths. And mine was the most brutal. We had to have a fool proof plan. About and hour later Emmett, Rose and Bella came home. Bella screamed when she saw the drawings. Alice was still drawing and our now friends the wolves were in the drawings too. Emmett's whole body tensed and Rose, well she started throwing shit allover the house. Carlisle and Esme came in during Rose's tantrum and was not scolded, there were more pressing matters. Esme went to her and held her in the motherly way that only she could do. I held on to Bella. We all calmed down, and went to sit. We had some planning to do. Jasper, our general, started to form a battle plan and told me to go to La Push to get Jacob and the pack.

Bella went with me, we ran. We got to the border and she pulled out her call and called Jacob. There was no answer. We really didn't want to cross the border but if someone didn't pick up soon we would have to. She called the Black's house and Billy finally answered.

B- Billy, its Bella

Bi-I was wondering when you'd call, seeing how you're dead and all. You do know Charlie will be heartbr---

She cut him off.

B-I know, but there is another pressing matter at hand I need to speak to Jake. It's really important and it's a matter of life or death. I don't know if you have the authority or not but may Edward and I come and talk to the Pack?

Bi-No I don't have that kind of pull, Sam does, and you know that.

B- Well how can I get a hold of him them, and now!

Bi- give me 10 minutes and call me back.

Bella closed her phone with a bang. And she and I begin pacing at Vampire speed just on the border. Ten minutes exactly Bella called Billy back.

B- Any word Billy?

Bi- Quil and Seth are coming to escort you.

B-Oh thank you so much Billy! Oh! here they are I see them now. Bye.

Bi-Bye Bells, and we'll discuss your dad at a later time.

Click

Quil stayed in his wolf form but Seth shifted back. He slipped on some shorts, and turned and gave me and Bella a hug. "Let's go we are meeting Sam's." He said.

We got there and everyone welcomed us with hugs and hand shakes. Jake was strangely not there. He was working in his garage and Leah "Forgot" to go get him. So Seth was off to get him, they were here with in seconds and Jake shook my hand and hugged Bella, A little to long for my liking, but this was our never ending battle between the two of us. And I clearly won her finally being a Vampire and all.

Bella sat down and told me to begin. I told them everything and without a moment of hesitation they all agreed. Bella clapped her hands and said. "Jaspers has begun with a plan. So let's go talk to him and see what he's got.

Back home Alice was now drawing on paper and Esme had already painted over the previous ones on the walls. Carlisle had taken plenty of pictures so we'd have references. Bella and Esme went in the kitchen and cooked for the pack.

When the food was brought out, we all settled in for a long few days of warfare.

The plan was pretty simple, Piper must go down! And her minions too. And we had to get all of them for the world didn't need a bunch of rouge newborn Vampires around.

Jasper had Alice on 24/7 watch. She was concentrating so hard that her eyes where not gold, nor were the black, but surpassed it and now were completely white. I've never seen her like that ever! And the visions in her head were coming at me like a ton of bricks. I was glad I was the only one who had the burden of mindreading. I feared that she would be blind. Jaspers emotions we ranging from, pure hate and anger to Bella style bloodlust, and even a bit of lust. I couldn't figure out were the lust was coming from.

Alice snorted and said in her mind, "Go Eddie!"

Then I figured out where the lust was coming from, My Bella.

That minx, we are in certain danger and she was still thinking about naughty thoughts about me. It did make me feel better and gave me some hope, that we would get threw this. I tuned back to Jasper when Seth threw a roll with butter at my head, with a grin I might add. "Brat!" I teased, my wolf brother.

He just grinned and told me to pay attention.

BPOV:

I knew things were bad right now but all I could do was try and think of something, anything else. And try to be hopeful. It was easy to think of hot nasty fun with Edward. I peeked around the corner of the kitchen every few minutes to get a glace of him. He caught me once and I blushed my Vampire blush. Two days went buy and I just wanted to get away. According to Alice, Piper wasn't going anywhere for a month if not more. And she winked at me. Day 3 of me and Esme cooking and listening to the battle plans. The wolves needed a break. They slept and I ran up stairs. All this male testosterone had gotten me randy. And it's been a few days with out really touching my Edward. I peeked around the corner and saw Jake; he was arm wrestling with Emmett, while the others watched. I winked at Edward and slowly, swaying my hips walked up the stairs to our bedroom. Stopping on the last step, I turned and gave him a golden glance. I heard him gasp. And he followed.

"Bella love, what are you doing?" He asked as I shoved him on the bed. "I thought we could get some alone time for a bit. And perhaps before we die."

"Bella, we aren't, we will fight and win." He said with worry in his voice.

I slinked my way over to him and straddled his thighs. He put his hands on my shoulders and said, "We can't do anything with a house full of super hearing creatures. Let's go somewhere, there's a B and B in Port Angles if you think they'd let us get away."

I jumped up and grabbed his hand, he pulled me back for a sweet kiss, and said, "Honey don't you think we should pack a bag?"

"Oh yeah." I giggled. I had two packed bags one for him and one for me in less then a minute. I was eager to have his lips on mine again. (Among other things.)

We headed downstairs and walked past Alice who was drinking a vile of blood Carlisle had brought her from the hospital. He thought it would be important to be her strongest, and allowed her human blood. It was working her eyes were beyond back and they actually were a little blue.

"Carlisle, I thought our eyes were supposed to be red when we drank human blood?" He smiled, "It is but on animal blood, her eyes where white with the heavy concentration, and she is now able to concentrate harder now with the human blood, so here eyes have surpassed red and turned blue."

"That is so interesting." I said. I was about to continue the conversation when Edward cleared his voice. "Oh! I was wondering if Edward and I could spend the night somewhere?"

Carlisle looked at Alice and she nodded. "Well, she has spoken." Edward said as he threw me over his shoulder and ran to his Volvo. Alice laughed and then I caught a glimpse of my bff wolf, with sad eyes. _"One day my Jake, you'll find your one who will be it for you."_ I thought to myself.

Edward had gotten us to Port Angels in no time at all, yet it still seemed like forever since I was so hot. He checked us in and we went to our room. He closed the door and threw me on the bed and grinned with evil abandonment. "I don't have to be gentle with you any more _My_ Love!"

A/N: Yeah, SORRRRRYYY but I have to keep you reading don't I? *Evil Laugh*

But if I get some reviews You'll SOOO be getting a HOTTT and Wild Lemon next chapter. No reviews means---no lemon. So press that button. Come on it's Vampire sex ---so don't pass it up!

HAPPY 23rd Birthday ROB! XOXO! Don't get too drunk! LOL!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN:**

**I'm sorry for the REALLLLLLY long wait, (I know it's been since May) I have had no motivation to write, I'm on here everyday, and I mean everyday, Reading and reading and reading. But not having any motivation to write. OH and I reread The SAGA again right before "New Moon" and I still read all my updates everyday. So sorry, and I know I promised Vamp Sex, here it is it's just not as detailed as I would have liked it but I wrote this and rewrote this and the details of foreplay and stuff didn't seem to work. It's short but still lemony. I promise better later. Read my Harry Potter fic if you want a really good detailed lemon. On to the story b4 I bore you to death. Again sorry for my writing skills.**

**Me no own you don't sue **

EPOV:

I knew it too, I could kiss her without breaking her, I could pound into her without killing her, and I could show her how much she meant to me with knowing that I could do this with her for eternity. I crawled slowly up her body like she was my prey. She watched me with knowing. We began to kiss, and she moaned! I mean it was more like a growl deep within. But it was Hot and I had to taste her, every part of her. She's mine! I had no idea how long we kissed, nipped, sucked, and licked each other but before I knew it we were both naked, and I was slamming her up against the headboard so hard that the bed was breaking the dry wall. She flipped me over and road me he juices was dripping out of her pussy I was sure it was dripping off the bed onto the floor making puddles. I lifted her up and held her gaze; we were bouncing up and down so hard that the legs on the bed broke. I loved this woman, and she was mine, forever. Not needing to sleep and craving each other this went on for hours or so I thought. Our vampire speed and her newborn strength had the whole room destroyed in a mere second. The lamps were shattered and the walls so badly beat the sockets were hanging out and sparking. I couldn't believe that somehow we managed to entangle ourselves together that even the ceiling was dented. The phone rang and brought us out of our passion that we couldn't help but to laugh at the fact that we had been going at it for 3 days and our family was starting to worry. Bella hopped in the shower, alone, too much whining from me, but she said we'd never get back home if I joined her. She was right, even if I didn't want to admit it.

So now we are in the car back home and Bella looks so much at ease I wonder if she forgot our pending doom.

"Edward?" she asks

"Yes love?

"I think I feel strange, like I smoked too much pot or something. Do you feel this way? Or is it because I'm new?"

"Umm, I'm not sure if I know what you mean, I feel happy mentally and perfect physically. You may want to ask Carlisle or Jasper. I never did anything like this before human or Vampire so I'm not sure what your sapost to be feeling."

"Well I think I'll ask Carlisle he's the doctor after all." She smiled and took my hand into hers.

We pulled into the driveway and saw Rose in the front yard carrying a huge piece of flat metal walking to the garage, "Hum, I wonder what that's for?" Bella asked

Before she could speculate anymore I laughed, she's building an armored car for our battle!"

"What! We were gone to long." Bella said.

We hopped out of the car and walked into the house and Alice jumped down stairs, missing them all landing gracefully like a cat on her feet.

"Hey guys! I have so much to tell you! Piper and her—"

Emmett busted threw and handed me a phone message. Grinning from ear to ear, "Damn you two, you did more damage to that place then Rosey and I did all during the 60's!"

"What are you talking about?" Bella said looking confused.

"Look at the message."

I read the message and slapped myself on the forehead! "Oh Fuck! I forgot to fix the room before we left! Fuck! I can't imagine what the owners must think. I was Just so euphoric when leavening I totally forgot!"

I heard Jaspers Laughter from up stairs and Esme came in with the check book and handed it to me.

"Huh?" She was still confused. I handed her the massage and she tensed up and stood stock still with her mouth gapping open.

_B and B called they will sue if you don't hand over lots of cash for room damage. Love Emmett._

I took Bella's hand and sat her on the couch, Alice followed.

"Don't worry B, Jasper and I had to burn down a hotel in Gatlinburg to hide the evidence of what we caused once, that room is not that bad."

Bella laughed as she hid her face in her hands.

"Well I better go and write them a check, don't worry I'll charm the owner, he won't really know what went on."

I kissed he forehead and ran out the door.

An hour later I came back and Rose's Death Machine was out in the front yard and she was cleaning the grease off her face.

"Nice work!" I told her. She smiled and said, "Thanks. Now that your home Jasper and Carlisle want to go over the plan with you. Bella's all caught up, and pumped, it's sorta funny I've never seen her this way."

Rose and I walked in the house together and Bella came bouncing up to me.

"It's going to work! Alice says if we stick to her plan we'll live and destroy those monsters!"

She pulled her arms around my neck and kissed me.

Carlisle and Jasper were going over Alice's drawings and told me the plan. Jacob and Seth were eating in the kitchen and Seth yelled out, "You and me buddy! Were going to get that cunt just like we got her sister!" There was a slapping sound and Jake said, "Language there are women here who could eat you for supper!"

I smirked and Jasper turned to me, "Yes he's right, you and Seth together are an unstoppable force, with you two as teammates, you're not going to loose, well according to my lovely all seeing all wife. I had you and Bella together but Alice said that was doomed, that B would get killed, and then you'd give up and let Piper kill you. So that wouldn't work. Then I had you with Em and he'd fall on you and he'd be distracted by the fact and he'd get killed, also killing Rose, but in her blind rage she'd kill Esme on accident. So that was a no go. Then you and me Friendly Fire if you get my drift. You and Jake not good, Bella gets a limb removed and you two blame each other and umm yeah…not good. Then I suggested you and Seth and that's when Alice perked up and everything fell into place."

"Right on!" Seth yelled from the kitchen.

I chuckled and Bella smiled.

This was going to work and my family and My Bella would be saved.

**AN:**

**Please review!!! Anyone got an idea on why Bella feels weird? She's a Vamp now remember, soo what could it be???? Whoever guesses will get a teaser. I have a feeling that none of you will be able to guess. But PLEASE TRY! Muhhaaa!!! Review me your guesses!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! **

**Love XOXO~S**


End file.
